1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to artificial limb attachment devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved artificial limb socket apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an amputation in an above-the-knee amputee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting of prosthesis devices to an amputated portion of a leg requires careful mounting and securement to an amputated limb, as well as protection of the limb against a prosthesis. Prior art devices in this regard may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,272 to Beldzisky setting forth an elongate sheath mounted to an amputation, wherein the sheath is arranged for securement to the amputation for mounting a prosthesis relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,598 to Peterson sets forth a sock member of flexible construction for mounting to an amputated portion of a limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,464 to Lindgren sets forth an artificial limb formed with interchangeable leg sections, including length adjustment means associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,573 to Kannel sets forth an example of a socket for mounting to an amputation for subsequent mounting to a prosthesis.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved artificial limb socket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.